


Flowers that Burn the Throat

by Jasmine_24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Flowers, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hanahaki Disease, One Shot, Sick Character, Worried Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_24/pseuds/Jasmine_24
Summary: Coughing up flowers until your throats raw is not what Oikawa would consider enjoyable. However, if it meant finally finding his true love, the brunet would do it in a heartbeat.





	Flowers that Burn the Throat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a link to the flowers and their meanings. https://www.pinterest.com/pin/450430400206421174/  
> (Y/N)= your name  
> (H/C)= hair color  
> (E/C)= eye color  
> I do not own any Haikyuu characters :)

To be honest, Oikawa Tooru didn’t remember when he fell in love. He remembered the first flower though.

The Hanahaki Disease wasn’t necessarily rare, but it still wasn’t super common. The disease targeted the lungs causing flowers to bloom within them whenever the person of the suffocating disease fell head over heels in love with another person. The only desirable way it could be cured was if the infected person told their crush how they really felt and their crush loved them back. There was the surgery of course, but the surgery ripped out all the emotions of love causing the victim to feel numb to the world.

Oikawa racked his brain back to the first day he met her. The coach of the Aobajohsai High boys volleyball team introduced her as their new manager. Being the flirt he was, Oikawa had instantly greeted and introduced himself to the girl before being pulled away by Iwa-chan.

He remembered the first time she, Iwa-chan, and he all went to the movies together after having talked some more after their practices. The two volleyball players were shocked at how much of a sweetheart the girl actually was and how her smile lit up the room.  
He remembered when she demanded that he should rest and ice his knee after a particularly hard practice and how she would not accept the “I’m fine” or “It’s really alright” lies Oikawa had told her.  
He remembered the first time he and she had talked without him being all flirty like the way he was with is fangirls. Iwa-chan had mentioned what a nerd Oikawa was for aliens causing Tooru to turn a deep shade of red with embarrassment until she admitted that she use to have a fear of being abducted by aliens when she was younger.  
And he remembered the first hug she gave him after Iwa-chan and he took her out to get ramen one day.  
  
Yet when did he fall in love with (Y/N)?

A sudden urge to cough overtook brunet setter breaking him from his thoughts. He began hacking up some pink little petals and eventually coughed up a rose.  
  
If Oikawa thought hard enough, he could say that his love for her began after (Y/N) talked to him after one practice without Iwaizumi. In fact, it was only the two of the remaining in the gym. The team had just lost to Karasuno, but somehow just merely talking with (Y/N) made the pain of losing lessen.  
It was then that Tooru really began to admire the girl’s beauty and it was that evening when he coughed up his first petal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It only took a few minutes for Iwaizumi to notice that something was off about his childhood friend. Oikawa wasn’t talking like his usual self. In fact, the setter had been rather quiet in practice and it seemed to take him forever to catch his breath after serving.

“ Oi, Shittykawa”, the ravenette ace called out to the brunet after practice. “What’s going on? You haven’t been yourself today!”

“ Oh Iwa-chan how cute you are to care for me! I’m doing just fine thank you very much.”

“Oikawa the ravenette said in a stern voice not believing a word his friend said.

Tooru stopped putting on his fake act realizing that Iwa-chan was not dumb enough to buy it.  
Just then a familiar (H/C) came up to them.

“Bye Iwaizumi-san!” (Y/N) said giving the ravenette a smile. “Bye Oikawa-sa…”, but the (H/C) smile flattened when she saw the state Oikawa was in. The boy’s face was as white as an eggshell and his lips seemed to be tinted with a light shade of blue. His breaths also sounded ragged and strained as if something was lodged in his airway.

Tooru felt beads of sweat begin to form on his forehead as he fought to keep the rising dirt and petals down. (Y/N) needed to leave before things got messy.

“ Oi, are you okay Oikawa?”, the girl asked placing her cool hand on his forehead checking to see if he was running a fever. “You feel norm…”

Oikawa could feel the petals and dirt build continue to build up in his throat until he couldn’t hold it back anymore. The setter bolted into the bathroom as Iwaizumi followed him. Tooru ran into a random stall before coughing up all of the built-up petals and dirt into the toilet. He heard Iwaizumi let out a gasp and felt a hand rubbing his back, but he was too busy coughing to care that his secret was no longer hidden.

Once finished, Iwaizumi helped his friend up and flushed the toilet.

“How long?”, Iwaizumi demanded staring into his friends watering eyes.

“Since yesterday”, Oikawa hoarsely replied.

“ And I’m guessing you haven’t told (Y/N).”  
Oikawa could only shake his head.

The two of them made their way out of the locker room in silence only to find (Y/N) standing in the gym holding a water bottle.

“Are you feeling well?” the (H/C) asked with concern laced in her (E/C) eyes.

The setter managed to give a soft nod already feeling more petals work their way up his throat.

“ Okay well I have to leave before it gets dark, but take it easy tomorrow if you’re still feeling unwell and try to get a good night's rest.”, and with that, the (H/C) handed Oikawa the water bottle before heading out of the gym leaving Tooru to his thoughts and petals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, the brunet woke up looking and feeling worse from yesterday. Tooru had barely gotten any sleep being that his thoughts were running wild and his throat was raw and sore. Lucky for him though, it was the weekend meaning that he didn’t have school or practice. (Y/N), Iwaizumi and he had all made plans to go to the movie theater to see a new action movie was just released.  
The sick boy dragged himself out of bed and threw on a grey hoodie that was lying on the floor. He wasn’t even going to attempt to do his hair. Everything hurt and looking handsome was the last thing on Tooru’s mind.

It wasn’t hard to find (Y/N) and Iwaizumi at the movie theater. The two of them were waiting in line to purchase tickets. Even though Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi saw (Y/N) as a sister, he still felt and a pang of jealousy stir in his heart. He gave a slight cough releasing a couple of yellow petals into his clammy hand. Not hacking up flowers was going to be harder than it sounded.

“ Oi, Oikawa”, the (H/C) called out having spotted the brunet setter. She waved him over with a huge smile on her face.

Tooru could practically feel flowers forming in his lungs. Walking up to Iwaizumi and (Y/N) Oikawa flashed a fake smile. His act didn’t fool them though.

“Are you still sick?”, (Y/N) asked placing a hand on Oikawa’s arm.

Tooru didn’t know what triggered it. Maybe it was the soft touch or the concern in her eyes, but he soon found himself leaning over the nearest trash can throwing up Sanddragon petals along with a whole tulip.  
Somewhere along hacking up flowers, Oikawa felt a soothing hand rubbing his back. He glanced up to see Iwaizumi standing right next to him. The setter coughed up the last petal leaving his throat and on fire from how raw it was.  
“ Oikawa, you should have told me that this was going on”, (Y/N) said with a calm yet saddened voice. There was the slightest bit of hurt on her face. “ You should be at home resting”, added the (H/C) a few seconds later. “We could have rescheduled or something”.

Tooru lifted his head from the trash can and turned towards (Y/N). His eyes were still watering from just emptying his lungs of flowers. Oikawa gave a slight nod but he felt slightly broken at that moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk back to the setters house was fairly quiet except for the occasional coughing from Oikawa. Iwaizumi and (Y/N) decided that it would be best to walk the sick boy home and watch a movie at his house. Neither of them wanted to leave Oikawa with the state he’s in.

Once inside Tooru’s house, (Y/N) walked into the kitchen to make an herbal tea for the sick boy after discovering that both of his parents weren’t even home due to a trip.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa found themselves sitting on the sofa waiting for (Y/N) to finish making the herbal tea so they could start the movie.

“You need to tell her Tooru”, Iwaizumi stated in total seriousness. “I’m not just going to sit back and watch you die”. The last part came out a little shaky.  
Oikawa could feel tears spilling from his eyes onto his flushed cheeks but quickly wiped them away with his hoodie sleeve.

“ I’m not going to die on you Iwa-chan”.  
The conversation went silent after that.

(Y/N) walked into the room with tea, popcorn, and an empty bucket she found underneath the sink cabinets.

“ Here in case you start coughing up more flowers”, (Y/N) said placing the bucket by Tooru’s feet. “Also here’s your tea and I hope you don’t mind, but I also made some popcorn.”

“It’s fine and thank you”, Oikawa mumbled taking the cup of tea from the worried girl’s hand. He took a small sip and let out a small sigh as the tea soothed his throat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The credits of the movie finally rolled onto the tv screen after having to pause the movie several times so Oikawa could hack up some more flowers. (Y/N) rose up from the couch and left the room to clean the empty cup and popcorn bowl. It was while the (H/C) was drying the bowl when she heard choking. Running into the main room, (Y/N) saw Oikawa coughing up roses and a lot of them into the bucket. All the poor girl could do was rub the distressed setters back along with Iwaizumi as she watched someone she cherished go through so much pain.

After that horrible coughing fit, the brunet setter was too weak to stand, so Iwaizumi carried him bridal style into his bedroom. The ravenette also helped Oikawa get dressed into some comfier clothes while (Y/N) called her guardians letting them know that she would be staying the night after explaining the situation to them. Thank goodness that her guardians seemed to understand and gave her permission to stay the night.

“ Here I brought a washcloth”, the (H/C) said walking into Oikawa’s bedroom after knocking on the door. Iwaizumi was already setting up a futon next to Oikawa’s bed already planning to stay the night too. ( Y/N) placed the cool washcloth on Tooru’s forehead and watched the miserable boy shift in his uneasy sleep.

“He must really love this person if he’s willing to suffer so much”, (Y/N) muttered under her breath.

Tooru suddenly turned on his sharply on his right side and coughed up more rose petals in the bucket now beside his bed. That happened at least two more times until Oikawa started throwing up petals with blood on them. It burned his throat to do so.

“ Huu-rrrr-tttt-sss”, Tooru mumbled.

“Shhhh, it's okay. Everything is going to be alright.”, (Y/N) whispered running her fingers through Oikawa’s hair. I reality, she was really debating if she should tell Iwaizumi that they needed to rush Tooru to the hospital if he continued to worsen and force him to get the surgery.

“Could you please help me sit up”, the dying setter asked after taking a couple of seconds to enjoy the pleasant sensation of (Y/N) running her fingers through his unruly brown locks.

As if on cue, Iwaizumi rushed to the bed and helped his weak friend sit up. Tooru then glanced up into the ace’s eyes and gave him a look letting the ravenette know that he wanted to be alone with (Y/N). Taking the memo, Iwaizumi left the room saying that he needed to call his parents.

“(Y/N)”, the brunet stuttered beginning to cough up another round of petals and blood.

“ Shhh-hhh Oikawa please you need to rest”  
But the setter wasn’t about to back down and stop talking. He instead grabbed the girls hand.

“ I loo-vv…”, but the brunet was cut off with having to cough up some more petals and blood. The (H/C) was squeezing his hand at this point while her other hand brushed through Oikawa’s hair. “You”, Tooru finally managed to stutter. His heart felt as if it would burst if it was rejected.

Tooru was surprised to be engulfed into a warm hug. He then heard a loud sniffle and realized that the girl was crying. Panic soon flooded his entire body until the next few words stopped his state of worry.

“I love you too Tooru”  
  
A sudden wave of joy and relief swept over the brunet setter. The burning in his throat and lungs seemed to lessen. (Y/N) slowly bent over and kissed his cheek.

“Please get some sleep now Oikawa. You’re worn out and your body needs to rest. We can talk more in the morning.”

Exhaustion seemed to sweep over Oikawa’s body as his mind finally processed all that had happened in the span of the last five minutes. He finally could fall into a deep slumber knowing that the love of his life would be there when he woke up.

 

“Tell me about your heart,  
how it stole the breath from my lungs  
and still warmed my veins"

K.E. Henson  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading:) I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism. I'm also open to taking suggestions for writing any future fanfictions (rare pairs included). Once again thank you and I hoped you enjoyed reading!


End file.
